This project will implement and evaluate the Getting Ready 0-3 (GR03) intervention in collaboration with rural Early Head Start (EHS) partner agencies. GR03 is an inventive, evidence-based intervention that strengthens the relationships children have with adults as well as partnerships between parents and other providers responsible for the care of their children. In GR03 teachers and parents identify and build on a child's strengths; establish developmental targets; and co-create meaningful, consistent home-center plans to support developmentally appropriate targets. GR03 is implemented via carefully constructed professional development for teachers, whereby they learn intentional relationship-building and parent-professional partnership strategies, including a sequenced collaboration framework that supports continuity across settings and use of child-focused practices. Furthermore, GR03 is (a) readily integrated within EHS programmatic structures; (b) grounded within agency, community, and family strengths; and (c) individualized for centers, staff, families, and children with varying levels of need. The project will be conducted in three phases. Phase 1 will serve as a pilot to develop training and implementation protocols and assess fit within EHS partner agencies. Phase 2 will consist of a randomized cluster trial with repeated measures design to examine the impacts of GR03 on parent- and teacher-child relationships, child-focused adult parenting and teaching practices, and parent-teacher partnerships relative to EHS families in the business as usual group to understand how to support most effectively the language and social-emotional development of EHS center-based children. Phase 3 will focus on sustainability.